Babysitting the Strawhats
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: The entire Strawhat crew gets turned into children and it's left up to Sanji and Zoro to babysit. Zosan, Yaoi, Mommy!Sanji, Daddy!Zoro
1. Chapter 1

"Why the hell did I let you lead?" Sanji growled when he realized his marimo crewmate had gotten them lost. Sanji had no idea how the idiot could even manage to get them lost on a straight path. Angrily Sanji landed a perfectly placed kick to the green haired swordsmans chest causing the man to fly backwards into a poor, unsuspecting tree.

"Ow! What was that for you bastard!" Zoro yelled as he rubbed his chest. His glare was ignored by a certain blond chef.

"Come on. I think the ships this way. If Luffy's eaten our entire food supply I'm making you catch me more."

Zoro huffed and stood up. He was not sulking! He was simply angry and was in dire need of some alcohol.

The cook took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. After he took a drag he looked behind him to make sure the green haired idiot was still behind him.

Sanji frowned when he saw smoke coming from the harbor. He looked behind him and exchanged a nod with the swordsman. They began racing towards the docks, their sprinting got faster when they realize that yes, it was the Sunny burning.

The duo raced through the throngs of people and aboard their ship. They frowned when they didn't see any of their crewmates. Or enemies for that matter. They did, however, see a little dark haired Indonesian boy screaming as a large fire grew in front of him. Sanji quickly poured water over the fire, completely extinguishing it for all except for a large burn mark.

The little boy suddenly started sobbing and his long nose sniffed. He looked suspiciously like Usopp. Sanji growled at that. Since when did Usopp have a kid and why was he on their ship?

"Usopp!" Sanji yelled, angrily. He was going to give the cowardly sniper a nice hard kick in the place the sun doesn't shine for this. This little boy was left alone and he almost caused permanent damage to the ship. His Nami-swan would be ballistic when she learned of the damages she would have to pay for.

The boy sniffled though, "Do I know you? How do you know my name?" He whimpered. The boy brought his knees to his chest and covered his head with his skinny arms. "Please don't be mad at me."

Sanji just stared at the boy. His overall confused state was enhanced when he saw a small Japanese boy walk out of the kitchen stuffing a cookie in his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw Zoro.

"Are you a pirate?" The boy asked excitedly jumping up and down. He ran up to the marimo and grinned. "Cool! You have three swords!"

"What?" Zoro started confused.

"My name's Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be the pirate king! I promised Shanks I would so I must." The boy grinned and adjusted the too big straw hat on his head so he could see correctly.

"Sanji? What's going on?" Zoro asked as he stared at the seven year old Japanese boy who called himself Luffy.

"I don't know." Sanji frowned. "It seems like they were turned into children somehow."

"What are you talking about?" Mini-Usopp asked.

Sanji frowned, "How old are you?"

Mini-Usopp held up seven fingers. Mini-Luffy grinned and ran up to the boy.

"Cool! I'm seven too. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Where are we? Where's my mother? Did my dad take me to sea with him?" Mini-Usopp asked as he looked around the boat. "Is he here? I don't see him."

"If they're seven that means they were turned back ten years. If everyone was turned back ten years we have to find Brook, Franky or Robin. One of them could know something."

"I don't know. Luffy and Usopp seemed to have forgotten their memories." Sanji said frowning.

"Franky! Brook! Robin! Come here!" Zoro shouted. Sanji winced at the blatant disrespect in which Zoro shouted his Robin-chawns name.

Hesitantly a bare foot stepped out of one of the rooms. A little blue haired head followed. A little boy, no older than four stepped out of the room and stared at Zoro. He looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs.

"Franky?" Sanji asked in disbelief. Now he was really confused. If Franky was ten years younger he would still be in his mid twenties. This boy was definitely not 24.

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked glaring at the blond. "Where's my mommy?"

"I-I don't know."

Little Franky looked devastated at that. "She left me alone with pirates again didn't she." he spat bitterly.

"You called?"

Sanji looked up as a eight year old dark haired girl leaned over the railing and looked down at them. She looked confused and a bit scared but Sanji could tell she was hiding it. She was smart and was trying to figure out what was happening before she attacked.

Next to her was redhaired little girl. She was frowning suspiciously at them. Her thin legs were against her chest and her face was half hidden by her knees.

"Robin-chawn? Nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Are you a pirate? I won't let you take my money!" Mini-Nami yelled. She took a defensive position. Sanji and Zoro both saw that she was shaking though.

A little dark skinned boy walked out of one of the rooms. A smaller version of Chopper with him.

"Well that looks like our whole crew," Sanji mumbled taking a deep breath. He reached into his pocket to grab another cigarette but somehow it flung out of his hand. He glared at little Usopp but little Usopp glared right back with surprising courage. His sling shot was shaking a bit though.

"Smoking is bad for you!" The little boy yelled. "My mommy said our neighbor died because she smoked. You shouldn't do it!"

Sanji just stared at the boy. He glared at Zoro as the man let out a snort. He went to take a swing from his bottle of Sake he had swiped from the kitchen earlier but frowned when he noticed it missing.

"Al-kee-hol is bad too," Usopp glared.

Zoro glared at the boy and huffed. He crossed his arms. "So how do we get them back to normal?"

Sanji sighed and bit his lip, trying to get some leftover nicotine into his mouth. "The villagers should know. We'll ask them tomorrow. It's too late to be disturbing anyone right now"

"We can't sleep in a hotel. We'll sleep here."

Sanji reluctantly agreed. He stared at the kids and frowned. "You guys hungry?"

He was met with an eager nod from Luffy and hesitant nods from everyone else. Sanji made his way to the kitchen and began cooking a simple meal that kids would enjoy and that was healthy and filled with nutrients. Zoro set the table and motioned for the kids to sit down. A little while later Sanji emerged from the kitchen with spaghetti and meatballs. He served each child a portion before serving himself and Zoro the rest.

Luffy eagerly dug in and grinned. He loudly slurped his food and stuffed his face.

The rest of the kids stared and watch in awe or disgust as the boy inhaled his meal. They waited to see if the boy would drop dead from poison before they deemed the food safe and slowly began to eat.

Sanji made sure they ate everything before he cleaned up. Zoro stood up and watched the kids. Luffy seemed as carefree as ever but all the other kids looked utterly terrified and confused.

Franky whimpered and curled up in himself. He was the youngest of the group, Zoro noticed with a frown. Brook was also about 80 years younger which didn't make much sense. The little boy had skin and was no longer a mere skeleton. He was still concerningly thin though.

Sanji returned and frowned. They couldn't send these kids to sleep in their own rooms. The boat was big and they might get scared or hurt.

"I'll take watch for the night," Zoro offered. "You take them into our room and lay blankets or something down for them in there."

Sanji nodded. He stared at the kids not sure what to think, and led them to his room. He went to the storage room and took out comforters. He then went around to each of his crew members rooms and took their pillows and blankets. The mini-crew members sat on either Sanji's bed or Zoro's bed. Sanji sighed, he was given the marimo as a roommate. They had to split up, Nami and Robin roomed together, Usopp and Chopper roomed together though Chopper usually spent his nights in the infirmary.

Franky and Brook roomed together, Franky having had his own room before Brook joined the crew. Luffy of course, being the captain got his own room. Sanji was stuck with Zoro, they roomed together anyways whenever they were on land so Nami had the brilliant idea to have them room together all the time.

Zoro spent most of the nights on watch to Sanji didn't really care.

The blond lay out the bedding and motioned for the kids to get down there and sleep. He gave Nami and Robin Zoro's bed and tucked each kid in. He waited until they were all asleep before exiting the room. He slowly closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen to clean up. Surprisingly Zoro was already there scrubbing dishes.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked amused, leaning against the wall. He had waited for Zoro to finish the dishes before speaking so he didn't disturb the man. It was endearing watching the normally barbarian-like man do domestic tasks.

Not that Sanji would ever admit that of course.

Zoro put away the last dish before turning. "I thought you would take longer to put all the kids to sleep so I thought I would help out. Asshole."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at that.

"Since you're here you can finish up here," Zoro grunted. He made an attempt to leave but someone was blocking the doorway.

Four year old Franky was standing there in his tight underwear and oversized Hawaiian shirt. He had one arm wrapped around his shivering frame and his other hand was rubbing his eye.

"Franky? What are you doing up?" Sanji asked.

The little blue haired boy pouted and ran up to Sanji. The blond looked nicer and less scary than the green haired man. Franky held up his arms and started up at Sanji with big, watery blue eyes.

Sanji just stared at him confused. Zoro just rolled his eyes, "He wants you to pick him up."

Sanji glared at him, "I know that you idiot!" He turned to Franky and hesitated a bit.

Franky got upset and tears began streaming down his face. Sanji just stared at the boy shocked. He grabbed Franky and lifted the boy into the air. Franky just cried harder.

Zoro huffed and took the little boy into his arms. He cradled the boy against his chest and rocked him a bit.

Franky's sobs slowly turned to sniffles before stopping completely.

"What happened? I thought you were asleep," Sanji asked, concerned.

"...nightmare…" the boy whispered. Zoro frowned.

"A nightmare? Man up and face that motherfucker. Don't be such a wimp."

Sanji glared at the marimo and took Franky into his arms. He was a natural once he relaxed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Franky nodded, "I dreamed that Tom was taken away."

"Tom?"

Franky nodded into Sanji's neck. "I live with him and Iceberg. Well I did. Mommy must have taken me away from them again."

Sanji rubbed the boy's back soothingly. He raised an eyebrow at Zoro but the marimo just shrugged.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Sanji asked.

Franky shook his head. Tears dripping everywhere.

Zoro took the boy back, "You can help me guard the ship tonight then."

Franky perked up at that, "Really?"

Zoro nodded. He looked at the cook and nodded at him.

Sanji just sighed. He went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He poured some into a cup and heated it before handing it to Zoro. "Have him drink this. I'm going to check on the rest of the crew."

Zoro nodded and carried the boy outside. He settled them down on the grassy area and Zoro seated the boy in his lap. He handed the boy the mug and made sure he drank all of it before easing the boy to sleep again. He caressed some hair from Franky's face and frowned when the boy shivered.

As if on cue Sanji appeared with a blanket. He draped the blanket over the small blue haired boy and took the empty mug. Sanji disappeared into the kitchen and returned empty handed. He kneeled in front of Zoro and lifted Franky into his arms carefully so he wouldn't disturb the boy. Franky whimpered and shifted. Zoro adjusted the blanket on him carefully.

"I'm going to bed, will you be okay all night?"

Zoro nodded, "it's fine." Sanji sighed and carefully carried the boy to his room. He put the boy in his bed before climbing in after him.

Sanji sighed and frowned at their messed up situation. What happened when Zoro got them lost? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He could stress about it in the morning. Right now he just needed his rest.

xXxXx

Sanji woke up when something small jumped on him yelling for food. He groaned and opened his eyes to glare at the little Japanese boy grinning at him.

"Sanji! Can you make meat for breakfast? I'm so hungry!"

Sanji groaned. Luffy was Luffy no matter how old he was.

He looked around the room, Luffy had woken the rest of the kids up with his loud requests.

Sanji sat up and got out of his bed. He walked towards the door and made his way to the kitchen. He took out a pan and began making scrambled eggs for the kids.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this and stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled.

Sanji frowned, "Eat something first."

Zoro shook his head, "feed the kids. Pack some left overs for me."

Sanji nodded. "I'm going to head into town and question some people about why our crew turned into kids."

Zoro nodded, "Okay." He disappeared into the bedroom.

Sanji quickly counted the kids and made them all sit before serving them their portions. He put a sausage on each of their plates and poured them each a glass of orange juice. He sighed, he would have to buy more kid friendly food later.

"You kids ready for a walk?" Sanji asked after they all finished eating. He disliked the fact that he would have to chaperone seven kids around. It wasn't like he could leave them unattended and he wasn't about to wake up Zoro. The man hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He suppose he could wait until Zoro woke up but that would be hours.

He also needed his crew back to normal.

Sanji was tempted to leash at least Luffy and Brook up but he decided against it. He would buy a couple of leashes and collars in town if no one offered him a permanent solution to changing his crew back.

"Everyone hold hands and stay near me." Sanji ordered.

Sanji lifted Franky onto his left hip and grabbed Luffy's hand. He motioned for the rest of the lids to grab onto him or hold Luffy's hand. He slowly walked them into town and had to grip Luffy's hand to make sure the boy didn't bolt off when he smelled food.

Sanji's eyed for a playground or something. He sighed in relief when he spotted a park with a playground in it.

"Go play, but don't go too far." Sanji commanded as he placed Franky on the ground and released Luffy's hand.

He made sure the kids stayed within the playground before looking around at all the moms. He paused at a pretty blonde woman with an infant and approached her.

"Hello my sweet. I was enchanted by your beauty and thought I would come over to say hi."

The woman looked at Sanji before offering the handsome man a small smile, "oh, hello." She said politely.

"It's a beautiful day today, perfect for a day in the park. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sorry sir, but I'm married," the woman interrupted him. She offered him a small smile.

"Well he must be a lucky man. However I was going to ask you if anything strange has happened here recently."

"Whatever do you mean?"

As soon as she asked that Nami ran up to Sanji and tugged at his sleeve. Sanji turned and frowned at the scrapes on her arm.

Tears filled the little girls eyes, "It hurts." she sniffed.

Sanji kneeled and observed the scrapes, they weren't that bad but he guessed to Nami they were horrible.

"Here, let me," The blonde woman offers. She pulled out a bag and took out a water bottle, some sort of cream and a bandage.

Nami sniffled and held out her arm. Sanji watched as the woman cleaned and dressed Nami's wound.

"See, no more tears. Go on and play."

Nami said a quick 'thank you' before running off.

"She's cute."

"I know," Sanji smiled at the little girl before turning back to the woman, "back to my question though. Is there some reason why someone would turn into a child here? Or something like that?"

The blonde looked surprised at that, "You mean you don't know. The island has a special power to revert people's ages. Why?"

"That little girl is my friend. She was turned into a child with no memory of her life." Sanji said.

The woman offered a smile, "then I suggest you get as far away from this island as possible. The longer you stay here the longer it takes to turn back."

"Well I can't leave. The waters are filled with pirates and my navigator is eight." Sanji pointed out.

"Well you have to do something. Otherwise they could stay this way for a couple of months."

Sanji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How long if we get off this island?"

"A month at most. They will turn back at the next full moon."

Sanji sighed. "Thank you." he turned and went to talk to a couple other women but they said the same thing the blond did. Annoyed he turned to the playground. "Kids, come on. We're leaving." he yelled.

A collection of 'aww's rang out. Sanji counted his seven before he began to head out. He took their hands and ushered them back to the ship with the promise of food. He let the kids run around on the ships grassy area before checking on Zoro. The man was still asleep. His food untouched. Sanji took the food. He would let Luffy inhale it and cook Zoro something fresh once the man woke up.

Sanji called Luffy over and gave the boy Zoro's breakfast. He then made his way to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink.

He made the kids a quick lunch and settled the younger kids down for some quiet time in Sanji's room. He let Brook, Nami, and Robin read in the library since he trusted them not to make a mess.

Luffy didn't put up much of a fight since his belly was filled. He and Chopper fell asleep immediately. Usopp just laid there quietly, not really awake but not really sleeping either. Franky just clung onto Sanji, the little boy refusing to fall asleep in a bed.

Sanji didn't really mind. He did however vow to get the kids some proper clothes. Their clothes were too big for their little bodies.

It was also too cold for a four year old to wear just a shirt and a small speedo.

Sanji sat down in the library and rocked Franky while he watched the aquarium and kept an eye on the older kids.

Brook sat down next to him and looked at Sanji. "I don't understand what's happening."

Sanji frowned, "Don't worry about it, okay. Just go with the flow. As soon as I can I'll explain. I just don't know all the facts myself."

Brook frowned but accepted that answer. He pulled out a book and began reading it.

Sanji sighed and let himself relax. He took a deep breath and tried to digest their situation. He adjusted Franky in his arms and stood up. "I'm going to clean up a bit." Sanji told the three 8 year-olds. "Are you guys hungry?"

After he received three nods he made his way to the kitchen and made a quick one handed meal, he was careful not to disturb Franky.

He looked up when he heard someone enter the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he saw Zoro.

"I guess you didn't find a way to reverse them."

Sanji shook his head. "The women I spoke too all said that we had to get off this island and wait a month before they turn back."

"We can't leave. They're too young," Zoro argued.

Sanji huffed, "I know that you idiot but we don't really have a choice now, do we." He walked up to Zoro and shifted Franky into the marimos arms. He then took the snack he prepared and put it in a bowl. He put it in the library and returned to the kitchen.

"You must be hungry. What do you want?"

Zoro's eyes widened at that. Sanji never cooked him a special meal before.

"Don't give me that look. I know you haven't eaten in half a day."

Zoro chuckled at that, "Cake?"

"Cake is not a proper meal," Sanji frowned disapprovingly. He almost gave in when he saw the sad disappointed look Zoro gave him but he crushed those feelings down and glared.

"Fine. Make me whatever."

Sanji huffed and turned to the stove. He decided on a chicken sandwich. After he finished he put the plate in front of Zoro and took the sleepy but definitely awake Franky into his arms.

"Are you hungry?" Sanji asked as he sat down and made sure Zoro ate everything on his plate.

Franky just shook his head and buried his face sleepily. Sanji chuckled and smoothed Franky's blue hair down.

The boy sighed and rested in Sanji's arms.

"Are you going to be my new mommy now?" Franky asked quietly.

Sanji and Zoro froze at that.

"What?" Sanji choked.

"My mommy gave me to you. That makes you my new mommy, right?"

"Well you can't argue with that logic," Zoro smirked.

Franky turned to Zoro and smiled, "And that makes you my daddy, right?"

At this Sanji and Zoro just stared at the boy.

Franky just smiled innocently.

xXxXx

So, what did you think? Do you think I should expand upon this or not? If I do expand it will contain slash between Zoro and Sanji.

Anyways, please review.

Lilac ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I am not responsible to any harm you do to your electronic devices while reading this fic.

Pairings: Zoro x Sanji

A/N: Okay. Before you complain to me profusely about getting things wrong I will tell you now that I am only up to the English Dubbed is. That is still the Thriller Bark arc. I still know a bit that happens like Brook joins the crew and there's a two year gap but not much.

I also want to clarify some facts before I write it into my story. Their ages are the second number in their actual age. Since Nami is 18 her character is now just 8. Robin is 28 but her character is just 8. Brook is 88 but his character is just 8 if that makes sense. Luffy and Usopp are both 17 so that makes them both 7, Chopper is 15 so that makes him 5 and lastly Franky is 34 so that makes him 4.

I will also change their childhoods a bit to make it more dramatic.

xXxXx

Sanji stared at the green haired idiot in front of him. He had stupidly left the man in charge of the kids while he went shopping for adorable outfits for the little ones and he comes back to a disaster.

Luffy and Chopper were running around completely naked. Chopper was okay naked, he had fur, but Luffy was not. There was a burning smell in the kitchen and Nami was walking around with black ash he assumed was food. He couldn't help but be reminded of Apis.

Actually, Apis' food looked a lot better than whatever Nami had made.

Robin and Usopp were glaring at each other. Usopp's oversized clothes made him look less intimidating while Robin looked downright adorable in her oversized leather jacket.

Brook was chasing a butterfly that had landed on the ship in childish amusement.

"Enough!" Sanji yelled, glaring softly at each and every one of them. The kids froze and stared wide eyed at the blond cook.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Where is Zoro?" He asked evenly, his mind was already thinking about the best way to murder the marimo.

Robin pointed to the bathroom.

Sanji sighed and followed her finger to the bathroom. Slowly he opened the door and froze when he heard sobbing.

He peaked in and saw Franky crouched over the toilet dry heaving. Zoro was gently rubbing his back and whispering soothing words in his ear.

"What happened?" Sanji asked quietly as he closed the door behind him. He kneeled next to Franky and felt his forehead. "He's so warm." he frowned.

Zoro shrugged, "At first I thought it was your shitty cooking giving him food poisoning but I think it has more to do with these clothes."

Sanji glared at the first bit but eventually nodded. He eased the boy to a standing position and removed his clothes. He turned on the shower and filled a bucket with warm water. He lifted the boy into the tub and gently cleaned the boy.

"I'm going to check on the other kids." Zoro made an attempt to leave but Franky grabbed onto him and shook his head.

"I'll go. I have to start dinner anyways." Sanji sighed.

Franky looked like he was about to protest but he didn't say anything. Sanji put down one of the bags in his arms and took out some long sweatpants and a long sleeved red and black shirt. He pulled out socks, underwear and shoes.

"These are for him. I'll leave them on my bed," Sanji said. Zoro nodded. He turned his attention back to Franky and finished washing him. He took out a towel and patted the boy dry before wrapping him in the towel and carrying him to Sanji and his room.

Franky was plopped on the bed, earning a delighted but weak giggle. Zoro quickly located the clothes Sanji left out and dressed the boy. Franky frowned at the uncomfortable clothing but didn't complain. He follow Zoro out of the room and watched as Sanji struggled to dress Luffy in clothes that actually fit.

Nami and Robin were in leggings and long sleeved dresses. Nami's was pink and Robin's was blue. Usopp wore green pants and a brown shirt. Brook was dressed in a white shirt and blue pants. Chopper got blue shirt.

Franky giggled and lifted his small hand into Zoro's. Sanji finally managed to put Luffy in clothes and sat up proudly at his accomplishment.

"Mommy? What's for dinner?" Franky asked sweetly. He had recently puked his lunch up and he was hungry.

The rest of the kids froze at that.

"You can't call Sanji that! He's not your mother. And besides, he a guy. I think." Nami pointed out.

"I am a guy," Sanji confirmed.

Franky shook his head. "He cooks for us. He brought us clothes. He tucks us in. He's our mommy."

"I already have a mommy." Usopp shook his head.

"But this is our new mommy."

"I don't want a new mommy though."

"Usopp, if you don't want me to be your-uh- mommy then I don't have to be." Sanji said.

Usopp nodded and looked at his feet shyly.

Luffy stared at Sanji shyly, something completely new to Sanji. The boy looked so unsure about something.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Sanji asked.

Luffy looked at his feet and frowned, "I never had a mommy before. Or a daddy." He admitted.

Sanji froze at that and exchanged glances with Zoro.

"What do you mean?"

Luffy shrugged and twiddled his fingers, "I never met my real daddy and my mommy gave me away when I was really little. I don't remember them at all."

"Who raised you then?" Zoro asked confused. He felt bad about extracting information from such a vulnerable Luffy but his curiosity won out.

"Makino raised me!" Luffy smiled. "She worked at a bar and she would let me stay with her there whenever I couldn't find a place to stay for the night."

"You grew up in a bar?" Zoro asked.

Luffy nodded, "I got to meet so many cool pirates! They would always come and drink so much alcohol and laugh and fight and it was cool!"

"Well that explains a lot." Zoro mumbled to Sanji. The blond just smiled at that comment. He couldn't help but feel bad for Luffy though.

"I'm going to be the best pirate ever! The Pirate King! I promised." Luffy touched his hat and grinned. He pointed at the scar under his eye, "See! I stabbed myself here to prove that I had what it took!"

"Wait a second. You gave yourself this scar?" Sanji asked.

Luffy nodded proudly. He suddenly looked shy again.

"Anyways, since you get to be Franky's mommy can you be my mommy too?"

Sanji frowned. Luffy looked away as if preparing himself for rejection. Just how many times was this boy rejected in his life to have such a look on his face? Sanji didn't like it.

Sanji offered the boy a smile. He didn't have the heart to tell the boy 'no'. "Of course I'll be your mommy." He winced at himself for saying that outloud. The expression on Luffy's face made it worth it though. Luffy's eyes started to water and he flung himself into Sanji's arms. Sanji lifted the boy onto his hip and frowned at how light he was.

"Come on. I need to make dinner. Do you want to help me?"

Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Okay, but you're not allowed to eat anything until its all done. Promise?"

Luffy pouted and gave Sanji sad, puppy eyes.

"Damn, he's cute." Zoro whistled.

Sanji had to look away. "You can eat after we finish. In the meantime you can help me mix."

"I want to help too!" Franky giggled. Sanji offered Franky his free hand and took both boys to the kitchen.

Zoro sighed and stared at the remaining kids.

"Why is your hair green?" Robin asked boredly.

Zoro frowned at her. "Genetics." he replied.

"Can I touch it?" Robin asked. Before Zoro could respond a bodiless hand was on his head, petting him.

"It's soft." She said surprised.

Zoro nodded and sat down. "We're going to meditate until Sanji finishes cooking." He instructed, closing his eyes.

"That's boring!" Usopp complained.

"It makes you stronger."

At that note all the kids sat in a circle and closed their eyes. Less than thirty seconds later half of them were bored.

"I think he fell asleep," Chopper squeaked as he poked Zoro in the face. He shrieked and giggled as Zoro pulled him into his arms and tickled him. The little reindeer kicked and squirmed until he was safely behind Brook.

"Can we go on a walk?" Nami asked, blinking up at him innocently.

"No, you are not allowed to steal from random citizens." Zoro said automatically.

Nami looked at him shocked. How could he know what she wanted?

"Don't look at me like that. Don't worry. Arlong is gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Zoro said.

Nami went from shocked to confused to scared. "H-How do you…?

Zoro kneeled in front of Nami and smiled, "We rescued you and your town. See up there? Those are your oranges."

Nami blinked and smiled. She still looked utterly lost and confused but the oranges calmed her. They seemed to be in good condition and they were definitely the ones from her farm.

"Tangerines." Nami said smiling.

Zoro blinked at her, "What?"

"They're not oranges. They're tangerines."

"What's the difference?"

Nami opened her mouth to explain but Zoro quickly shook his head, "Nevermind. I don't care."

Nami giggled. "Can I go see them?" She asked shyly.

Zoro nodded, "Go ahead. Don't get lost."

Nami scrunched her face confused. "How do you get lost going up the stairs?"

Zoro blushed, "It's harder than it looks! Okay?"

Nami relaxed and giggled at that. She grabbed Robin's hand and dragged the girl upstairs.

Zoro looked down at a fluffy puffball and frowned. "What's wrong Chopper?"

"I don't get it." The reindeer admitted. "One day I am at a winter island with my master and the next I'm here on a boat in a whole different place."

"Don't worry Chopper. We'll take good care of you. I promise."

"It's not just that though. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know how to explain it to you but I promise it will make sense soon, alright?"

Chopper looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't.

Usopp and Brook looked at Zoro expectantly.

"I'm bored." Usopp told him.

"Hi Bored. I'm Zoro."

Usopp blinked before bursting into giggles. Brook smiled and laughed a bit as well. The dark skinned boy looked up at Zoro and smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you." Brook said.

Zoro blinked at that. "Why?"

Brook looked at his feet and shifted awkwardly. "You know. For the clothes and taking care of me. I don't even know you and yet I feel as if you're familiar in some way."

Zoro blinked at the little boy surprised. "Familiar? Does Sanji feel familiar too?"

Brook nodded. "A bit."

Zoro nodded at him. So it seemed as if they didn't forget everything. If Zoro felt familiar then maybe…

He decided not to think about it too much. He didn't want to hurt his brain.

"Come on. Lets spar before dinner. Work up an appetite." Zoro offered as he tossed each of the five kids a stick.

Back in the kitchen Sanji watched amused as Luffy carefully and painfully slowly stirred the sauce he had handed him. It was adorable how his captain stuck out his tongue to the side as he concentrated and it was amusing to see how even though Luffy was being extra careful stirring he still ended up covered in flour. Sanji hadn't even given the boy anything with flour in it!

Franky had the job of rolling a dough into little circles and putting them on a plate for Sanji to cook. Sanji had decided to make breadsticks and a sauce for the kids. Something fun and exciting. He never really had to cook for kids before so he was enjoying it.

"Is this good?" Luffy asked shyly. When Sanji nodded Luffy perked up and grinned. He looked so proud of himself that Sanji couldn't help but smile back. He took the bowl and poured the sauce into a pan to warm up.

He took Frankies rolls and placed them in the oven. "You guys can go wash up while I finish up here. Okay?"

"Okay mommy," The two boys said obediently.

Sanji didn't know why but his heart felt funny whenever they called him that. He quickly finished and brought the food to the table. He quickly put food on each plate before putting them in front of their correct seat and called everyone in to eat. He waited until the kids were all fed before clearing the table. Zoro was put with the duty of putting the kids to sleep.

He looked up as the kitchen door opened and an exhausted looking Zoro walked in. Sanji put a plate in front of Zoro before sitting across from the marimo with his own plate.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "This isn't what the kids ate."

"Did you want what the kids had? I would have thought you wanted grown up food."

Zoro huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not that."

Sanji watched carefully as Zoro took a bite of chicken and chewed it.

"So?"

Zoro looked up confused, "So what?"

Sanji scowled, "How is it?"

"...Good."

Sanji's heart fluttered a bit at that. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

Zoro helped Sanji wash the dishes.

"You look tired. You know we really don't need you to stand guard tonight." Sanji said quietly.

Zoro just shook his head. "We do though. I can't let someone hurt you or the kids because I fell asleep. And if you think I look bad you look worse."

Sanji glared at him. "Asshole."

"Bastard."

Sanji sighed and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and took a deep, well deserved drag.

"We should leave this island tomorrow." Zoro said quietly.

Sanji huffed, "How. We have no crew. Our navigator is eight and our captain is seven. Even though we're strong there is no way, in these parts of the ocean, that we can defend ourselves, our ship and our crew. We would be sitting ducks."

"So you just want to wait out the three months?"

Sanji sighed. "I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter." He confessed.

Zoro thought over it for a second. He sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Once he felt a familiar buzz he nodded. "Okay. We'll hide the ship tomorrow and get a house."

"Why do we need a house?" Sanji asked.

"We can't live on the boat! You saw the kids. They're bored and cramped in here."

Sanji took another drag before tossing and stomping on his cigar. He licked his lips and nodded. "Can we just deal with all of this in the morning. Please?"

"Sanji?"

Zoro and Sanji spun and blinked at Usopp as the boy enter the kitchen.

Sanji kneeled by the boy and lifted him into his arms, "What's wrong? Can't sleep."

Usopp shook his head, "I feel sick," he mumbled. As if to prove his point the boy puked all over Sanji's shirt and started crying.

Zoro would have laughed at Sanji if circumstances were different but he just sighed. He took Usopp from Sanji and rubbed the boy's back to sooth him a bit. Zoro didn't want to be upchucked on as well.

Sanji peeled his shirt off and tossed it on the ground. He would burn it later. He knew the stains would never get out.

Zoro couldn't but eye Sanji's tone but thin chest. Sanji didn't notice as he took Usopp back into his arms and carried him to the bath so he could wash the boy. Zoro followed and helped Sanji bathe and dress the boy in fresh clothes.

They went back out and sat on the grass. Sanji sat next to Zoro and Usopp laid on their laps. He had his head on Sanji's thigh and his legs over Zoro's. Zoro had placed a blanket around the boy and Sanji was carefully stroking his head.

"That's two of them today who threw up."

Sanji frowned and nodded. "This cold ship probably isn't good for them."

The two men sat in silence. Zoro closed his eyes to meditate. He took a deep breath and rested his eyes a bit. He was jarred into reality as a head fell on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sanji had fallen asleep on him. Zoro frowned, that probably would be bad for his neck.

He shifted so Sanji's head on his lap. Usopp was cuddled in Sanji's arms and a blanket was spread out on top of them. Zoro smiled a bit before closing his eyes so he could meditate again.

xXxXx

Thank you guys for so many positive reviews :)

I've decided I will continue this story as long as you guys still want me too.

**Lilac ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I am not responsible to any harm you do to yourself or your electronic devices while reading this fic.

Pairings: Zoro x Sanji

xXxXx

"I don't like it." Zoro stated as a friendly salesman showed them yet another house. This one was small and cramped looking. Zoro hated it immediately.

"We'll take it," Sanji said quickly, glaring at Zoro. They had to find a house sooner rather than later. It was only for a couple months so there was no reason for Zoro to be so picky.

"No, we won't. Thank you for your time but you're fired." Zoro told the man before grabbing Usopp and Brook's hands and storming off. Sanji fought back the desire to kick the man in the back of the head and motioned for the rest of the tired and cranky kids to keep walking.

"My feet hurt!" Franky whined as he plopped himself on the ground, refusing to walk anymore.

Sanji rubbed his forehead and sighed. He lifted the boy into his arms and prayed the rest of the kids wouldn't start complaining as well. Unfortunately his prayers were in vain as Nami plopped herself down and Chopper collapsed on the floor completely spent.

"Oi! Shitty swordsman!" Sanji yelled after the man angrily.

Zoro stopped walking and turned to Sanji scowling. He walked back to Sanji and glared, "What?"

Sanji motioned to the kids sprawled on ground and glared. "We can't keep looking anymore. We need a place to spend the night. Stop being stubborn. That house was fine."

"I don't like it. It was small and ugly."

Sanji growled, "It was in our price range and it was warm."

"I could build a better house than that!"

Sanji growled, "We don't have enough time for you to build us a house! Besides with your skill sets it probably wouldn't hold for longer than a minute."

Zoro took a step forwards so he could hit the cook in the head but a soft whimper stopped him.

Luffy was on the ground in tears. He kept shaking his head. Franky was in tears as well and the rest of the kids looked scared and unsure.

"Mommy's and Daddy's aren't supposed to fight." Usopp said in a shaky voice. Zoro and Sanji immediately felt guilty for causing so much emotional distress to such young kids. "Mommy's and Daddy's are supposed to love each other and listen to each other! And they should never use violence. Never ever ever!"

"Stop yelling! Mama and Papa used to yell at each other and then one day they both left me all alone! You promised you would take care of us! You can't leave us all alone." Brook said quietly.

Sanji and Zoro just stopped and stared at the kids. They were still shaking but neither man could tell if it was from fear or the cold.

Sanji pressed Franky against his chest and sighed. Zoro rubbed his head and groaned. He needed a drink but he knew he couldn't leave Sanji alone with the kids. It was a weak move and it would be unfair to the cook and the kids.

"I want a log cabin in the woods," Zoro said quietly. "I want the kids to be able to play in the woods and for us to be protected by the trees. I also want to have one room where we can all sleep."

Sanji took a deep breath. "Fine. But we don't know how long something like that would take to find or build."

Zoro shook his head. "There was one. Remember, before all of this happened. I led us to a cabin in the middle of the forest."

Sanji thought for a moment before nodding.

"It was abandoned, I was sure of it."

Sanji forced himself not to glare at Zoro, "Why didn't you say so earlier."

"I forgot where it was."

Sanji groaned, "Of course you did. I think I remember." He turned to the kids, "Do you guys think you can walk a bit farther? I cook us all a nice warm meal when we get there. I promise."

The kids nodded and tiredly trailed after Sanji.

It took about half an hour but eventually they came across a homey looking log cabin. Sanji sighed, they had to make sure it was abandoned first. Zoro nodded at him and entered the house alone. Sanji gathered the kids together and huddled to keep them warm.

After what seemed like forever Zoro appeared at the door and waved them all in. Sanji quickly ushered the kids in while Zoro started a fire. He looked around and sighed. The place was filled with spider webs and dust. He would do some cleaning tomorrow but for now all he did was open a window to get some air flowing and-

CRASH!

Sanji pushed all the kids behind him and looked around for anything threatening. He glared at the rooms where the crash sound had come from.

"I thought you said the cabin was empty," Sanji growled at Zoro. Zoro just ignored him and rushed into the room. There was a loud scream and what sounded like crying before Zoro emerged with a small bundle in his arms.

Sanji froze, "What the fuck is that?"

Zoro looked up at him and put the bundle down. He lifted us a small baby and showed it to Sanji. The little baby cried weakly and squirmed.

"Put her down!"

A small boy emerged from the room with a bat. He was young, maybe two or three. He glared at Zoro.

"What are you doing here?" the painfully thin boy shouted. He was covered in dirt and filth and there was no way to determine his hair or skin color. His eyes were a beautiful green color though.

Sanji frowned, a family seemed to live here. "Where are your parents?" He asked, a bit angry that someone would let their kids starve and live in such filth.

At the mention of parents the boy glared harder. "None of your business!"

Sanji frowned at that. He kneeled by the boy, "I was just about to make some dinner. Are you hungry?" he asked kindly.

The boy began to protest but at the mention of food his stomach growled loudly. Sanji smiled at that as the boy turned red.

Sanji made his way to the little kitchen and frowned at the lack of food.

"Zoro, can you go catch some meat? I'm going to see if these gardens have anything edible in it. Kids, warm yourself at the fire and stay out of trouble. I'm going outside for a couple of minutes. In the meantime Brook and Nami are in charge."

Nami and Brook perked up with pride at given such a big responsibility. Zoro put the little baby in Nami's arms and Sanji put the little boy in Brook's. Sanji went outside and looked around. He kneeled at the dying crops. He managed to save a tomato but that was it.

He went back inside, Zoro was gone all the kids were all on the ground silently. Half of them were dozing off with the rest looked like they were struggling to stay awake. Sanji sighed and went to the kitchen. The pans and knives were all dirty and in horrible condition. He bit his lip. This would be harder than he thought. He wanted the kids to eat something before they went to bed though.

He went to the bag he had packed in the morning and shifted through all of the clothes he had packed. There had to be something.

He smiled when he realized Zoro had packed some food in there. Maybe the Marimo wasn't a complete idiot. He pulled out a container of grapes and divided it equally throughout the kids. It wasn't a lot but at least it was something.

He sighed in relief when Zoro came back with a couple of rabbits. He roasted and skinned them before giving to the kids to eat. Zoro went into the bedroom and began setting up for bed. Sanji didn't bother forcing all the kids to dress. They were too sleepy. He sent them into the room and soon they were all asleep.

"This place is disgusting." Sanji said.

"I'll clean it tomorrow while you go back and get the things you need from the ship and from the market."

Sanji looked at Zoro surprised. He nodded anyways. "Thanks."

Zoro nodded and yawned tiredly. Sanji hit him in the head to wake him up. "Eat something before you fall asleep."

Zoro glared at him tiredly. Sanji placed a plate in front of Zoro and himself and the duo ate in silence.

"What do you think of the two babies?" Sanji asked.

Zoro frowned, "I don't know. Do you think they could be adult turned kids or kids who were abandoned by their parents?"

Sanji shook his head, "I don't know. There was a crib in here so I assume whoever lived here had a baby."

Zoro sighed. He didn't want to spend too much time thinking about this.

Sanji closed the window and followed Zoro to the bedroom. Zoro had set the room up so a couple of mattresses were scattered around the floor. There was a dirty bedsheet laid out and all the kids were piled on it. A stained and gross looking comforter covered their little bodies.

"We need to wash that." Sanji said.

"Don't worry cook. You focus on food and clothes and I'll handle the cleaning." Zoro said.

Sanji sighed and took his place near the window while Zoro laid down next to the door. Zoro and Sanji didn't really get to think of anything before they fell into a deep sleep.

xXxXx

"Waah! Ahh! Waaah!"

Sanji groaned and lifted his head. He saw Zoro get up and find the source of the noise. He lifted the baby girl into his arms and tried to sooth her.

"Sanji. She smells bad." Zoro said.

Sanji groaned, "Change her diaper then."

Zoro scowled at the thought. Sanji groaned and untangled himself from Nami's hold. He told the kids to go back to sleep and followed Zoro to the living room.

"Check the rooms for baby supplies," Zoro said.

Sanji rolled his eyes and disappeared into a room. Luckily this room had diapers and baby wipes. He grabbed them and walked back to Zoro just in time to see him placing the baby on the dining table.

"Stop! You do not put dirty diapers on the dining table!"

"Where else am I supposed to put her?"

"I don't know! The floor!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "The floor is disgusting."

Sanji sighed. He took the baby from Zoro and they went to the bathroom. Sanji held the baby over the toilet.

"Do something!" He growled at Zoro.

"Like what!"

"Take her diaper off!"

Zoro's eyes widened. He reached and undid the straps on the diaper and the brown diaper fell to the trash.

"She probably hasn't been changed in a long time," Sanji said as he brought the baby to the gross shower. Zoro turned the tap on and Sanji put the baby under the spray. Zoro gently scrubbed the baby's bottom and rinsed it all off. He then turned off the tap and Sanji and him exchanged glances of triumph.

Sanji grabbed the hand towel nearby and patted the baby dry. She was still crying but at least she was clean now.

They went back in the room and searched for clothes. Franky's clothes would be too big on her.

They found a new diaper and put that on her before wrapping her in a blanket.

Sanji handed Zoro the baby so he could try to make a breakfast. He found a box of cereal and sighed. That would do for now.

He divided the small portions even smaller and waited for the kids to wake up. Once they were awake he gave them the dry cereal and waited for them to finish eating.

"I'm still hungry." Luffy whined. Sanji's heart broke. He hated having to make kids go hungry.

Zoro cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention.

"We're going to have a big dinner tonight so you guys can't eat too much right now. Isn't that right Sanji?"

Sanji nodded.

"Brook, Robin, and Nami are going to help Sanji gather some supplies. Okay? Everyone else is going to help me set up for the big event."

The kids giggled excitedly at that. Brook gave him a look that said she knew what he was doing but she didn't say anything.

"Take the baby too. Find some food and clothes for her." Zoro said passing the baby into Sanji's arms. Sanji nodded and pressed his lips against Zoro's before turning to leave before freezing.

"Did I just-"

"I think so."

"I-."

Zoro shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. Go on Shitty-Cook. Get us some food." Zoro kept the door open to make sure the air would flow. He sent the kids out to play so he could get some piece. He opened all the windows and set to work.

First he took the bedding and comforters and told Luffy and Usopp to scrub it as hard as they can and whoever gets theirs the cleanest wins. He then had Chopper and Franky and the little boy he found yesterday named Kalah pull out as many weeds in the garden as they could and the one who picked the most weeds won.

Zoro had no idea what they won but the kids were happy with the conditions.

Zoro got to work dusting and mopping. He moved around the room and vacuumed. He hung up the sheets and comforters Luffy and Usopp washed so they could dry in the fresh air. He also hung up the carpets and rugs. He then instructed the two boys to scrub the pots and pans while he cleaned out the bedroom.

He was in full cleaning mode.

"I got more!"

"No! I got more!"

Zoro looked as the three kids in the garden argued and sighed.

"Boys, I know how to settle this. Whoever can make the biggest pile of leaves win! There are rakes in the front." Zoro said pointing at a shed around the front. The trio eagerly ran off to pick rake the most leaves.

"You can only take the ones in the yard! That's the only rule!" Zoro yelled after them. He turned to continue cleaning but blushed when he can face to face with an equally red blond.

Sanji put the bags in his arms carefully on the counter before slowly stepping away. He looked around, "This place looks better."

"Thanks," Zoro grunted.

Sanji stared at Luffy and Usopp who were still scrubbing the sink and the pans and pots as hard as they could. "How did you manage that?"

"Apparently the words competition and winning is all you need." Zoro smiled.

"I should have guessed." Sanji chuckled amused. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I was about to start the bathroom. I've been avoiding it all day. You should start on dinner though. The boys are complaining about being hungry. I don't blame them though. All they had today was some cereal."

Sanji nodded. He turned to Luffy and Usopp, "Boys, those look great. I was about to start dinner though. How about you help me with that instead."

Usopp and Luffy nodded eagerly and Sanji took the clean pots and put them on the drying rack. He then washed the boys hands and his hands with soap and motioned for the boys to follow him. He handed Luffy a potato and told him to peel it. He told him to put the peels to one side so he could use them for something else. He then handed Usopp a garlic and told him to peel it.

Zoro tore his eyes away from the scene and turned to the bathroom. He spotted Nami, Robin and Brook and motioned them towards him.

"You guys ready to clean?"

xXxXx

"I don't like bathrooms anymore." Robin decided at dinner while she dug into her potato lasagna.

Zoro chuckled, "It wasn't that bad."

"We found a hairball the size of Chopper in the drain!" Nami exclaimed.

"Hey!" Chopper pouted offended.

Zoro turned to Sanji, "This tastes good."

"It's really yummy!" Brook chimed in. The rest of the kids followed his example.

Sanji smiled at them, "Thank you. Luffy and Usopp helped cook as well. Nami and Brook helped me choose the ingredients."

The four mentioned kids blushed at that and grinned.

After dinner ended Zoro and Sanji went out to collect the dry bed sheets and lay them out on the bed while the kids played in the living room.

Sanji then went to do the dishes and pack the leftovers while Zoro bathed and dressed each kid.

Sanji finished in the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Zoro surrounded by kids telling them a story about Skypiea. The kids loved the fact that they were in the story. Sanji moved to pick up the baby girl and Kalah.

"Kalah, what's your sisters name?" Sanji asked curiously.

Kalah just stared at him though. "You mean the baby? She's not my sister."

Sanji frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"She's my mom. My brother turned her into a baby somehow so daddy took him away. I haven't seen him in so long though. They never came back."

Sanji stared at the boy shocked. He quickly hid his surprise though.

"What's your mom's name?"

Kalah shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did your daddy call her?"

Kalah thought for a second, "...Bitch. Or sometimes Whore."

Sanji's eyes widened at that. He thought for a second, "How about we call her Princess or Belle or something else for now. Okay?"

Kalah nodded and grinned, "Okay. Mommy is now Belle."

Sanji smiled at the boy and covered him with a blanket. Zoro snuck out of bed. The kids peacefully laying down with their eyes closed.

Sanji followed Zoro out of the room and gently closed the door.

"I think we tired them out," Sanji whispered.

Zoro went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He plopped himself down on the couch and took a deep gulp, enjoying the burn of alcohol down his throat.

Sanji put Belle down on the floor and elegantly sat down on the couch across from Zoro. Belle gurgled and grabbed at the table. She pulled herself up and grinned at Sanji and then at Zoro. She pulled her arms away from the table and clapped and giggled.

Sanji smiled at him and took a shaky step towards Zoro. She tripped and fell on the ground. Her arms caught her and she crawled the rest of the way to Zoro. Zoro put his beer down and slid to the ground to catch her. He turned her towards Sanji and waited for the blond man to slid to the floor before standing Belle upright and releasing her.

Belle stumbled forward a couple of steps and Sanji caught her before she fell. He looked up and shared a smile with Zoro for a second before either man knew what they were doing.

Sanji looked down so he wouldn't have to meet Zoro's eyes anymore. He pulled Belle onto his lap and cradled her in his arms.

"I-uh, I think we should talk about earlier." Sanji said looking at his lap.

Zoro looked up at him and frowned, "What about earlier?"

Sanji shifted awkwardly, "You know. The kiss."

Zoro forced himself to meet Sanji's eyes, "What about it?"

Sanji frowned and looked up, "I don't know. Forget I said anything."

Zoro frowned as Sanji got up and carried the baby to the bedroom to put her down. Zoro waited but Sanji didn't come back out of the room. He quickly finished his beer and set to work doing a thousand push ups and situps.

Back in the room Sanji sighed and laid down on the bed. The kids were all fast asleep and Sanji was left to his own thoughts. He wasn't really tired but he really didn't want to go back to the living room where Zoro was. He just… Couldn't.

Slowly he closed his eyes and allowed the world of unconsciousness to take over his body.

xXxXx

Hey, so I was wondering if anyone wanted to co-write a one-shot with me? I just want to try it out. So if anyone is interested please share a document with me at lilacdemetrius on my gmail account.

Anyways, happy Thanksgiving. I don't know if I will be able to update over the weekend because I will be with family so I'm updating now.

Please review with comments or anything you liked or disliked.

Lilac ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I am not responsible to any harm you do to yourself or your electronic devices while reading this fic.

Pairings: Zoro x Sanji

xXxXx

"Up." Belle demanded.

Sanji cooed at the little girl and turned the heat on the stove down so he could make his way to the little baby and lift her into his arms.

"Mommy? How come you and daddy don't seem to like each other very much?"

Sanji almost dropped the baby when he heard Nami's voice drift over.

"S-since when did you call me mommy?" Sanji asked, trying to distract the girl from the question.

Nami shrugged, "Everyone else does. Am I not allowed to call you that?"

Sanji frowned, "well..."

Nami's lip began to shake, "That's not fair!" She began sobbing.

"Fine! I'll be your mom too." Sanji groaned. His Nami-swan was now calling him mommy. What has the world come to?

Nami grinned, no tears on her face. Sanji groaned again, she was one hell of an actress. Even at this young age.

"So anyways. Why do you and daddy fight a lot?"

"Well it's not like we're actually together."

Nami ignored that comment, "mommy's and daddy's are supposed to love each other. I always dreamed of what it would be like to grow up with a mommy and daddy instead of just Bellmere and Nojiko. I mean I love them and all but I really just want a real mom and dad, you know?"

Sanji stared at her speechless, "Yeah, I mean-."

Nami continued, "So you and daddy should act more like a mommy and daddy and less like a Sanji and a Zoro," Nami concluded.

"What?" Sanji asked. "A Sanji? Nami, sweetheart, I don't think you understand-,"

Nami glared at him, "No, you don't understand. We," she pointed at the rest of the kids who were gathered just outside the doorway to the kitchen and then pointed to herself, "decided it."

Sanji groaned, "Did you tell Zoro this already?"

"We tried to but he just said to ask you since he was busy."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" Sanji asked.

"He, Franky and Usopp are going to build a playhouse in the backyard. He was chopping wood with his swords. Its so cool!"

Sanji smiled a bit at that.

"You never agreed to our agreements," Nami said.

"Jeez, even as a kid you knew how to get what you wanted."

Nami grinned at that and stood up straight. Sanji sighed and went back to the stove to make sure nothing was burning. He quickly mixed the sauce and switched the stove off.

"Come on you brats, lets see if Zoro's done yet so we can get ready for dinner." Sanji decided as he poured a glass of water for Zoro and the kids.

Nami eagerly led Sanji outside and jumped up and down yelling for Zoro's attention.

Zoro was on the ground hammering a neatly cut piece of wood onto a wooden base. Franky and Usopp were carrying a long wooden board towards Zoro. They looked up at Nami's voice.

Zoro put down the hammer just in time for Luffy to jump on him and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Geez, careful there Luffy." Zoro huffed.

Sanji walked over and offered Franky and Usopp a glass of water. "A playhouse, huh?"

Zoro grunted and drained the water Sanji handed him. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and gave the glass back. "Thanks," He grunted.

Sanji started to smile but he hid it with a scowl. "Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up."

Nami gave him a stern look that seemed to say 'be polite'.

Sanji bit back a groan. "Zoro, would you please come inside for dinner? It's almost ready." He growled out.

Nami frowned, "Better but next time maybe you should add in a 'sweetheart' or 'honey'. A cute and affectionate pet name like that."

Zoro was grinning at Sanji causing the blond to have some less than nice thoughts about punching the marimo in his stupid face.

"Just get ready," Sanji growled as he stormed back into the house.

Zoro motioned to the kids and went inside with the two mini engineers. Sanji sighed and looked at the little house Zoro started from the window. It was actually pretty cool looking and Sanji was rather impressed that such an idiot could actually make something like this. He assumed Franky and Usopp did a lot of the planning out and Zoro was just doing the building part.

He went back inside and served everyone their portion before sitting down to eat. After all the kids ate he had them run around the outside of the house until they were tired. He then bathed them and sent them to bed with a story about Enies Lobby. After they were all lying down with their eyes closed he switched off the light and gently shut the door.

Zoro was in the kitchen scrubbing the pans. His back was towards Sanji so the blond was able to see the marimo's muscles move. It was quite a sight. Not that Sanji would ever admit so.

"It's weird. You know, being so domestic," Zoro started, startling Sanji. "I had never been in a domestic situation before in my life."

Sanji pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and opened the door. He went out and sat on a little pile of woods. He lit the cigar and put it in his mouth, taking a deep drag. He heard Zoro finish up in the kitchen and rattle in the fridge before making his way smell of alcohol reached him as he felt Zoro sit down next to him.

"How about you?"

Sanji took a drag, "What about me?"

"How are you holding up?"

Sanji took a deep breath. If he was surprised by Zoro's question he didn't show it.

After a while Sanji leaned back on his hands and looked up at the stars. "I don't really know." He admitted.

Zoro didn't push him. He put down his empty beer bottle and laid down on his back, his hands behind his head. He looked up at the stars and sighed. The sky was beautiful tonight and clear. For once since this entire situation began Zoro felt peaceful.

"I've never really had a constant domestic life either." Sanji said suddenly. "I mean my parents died when I was little and I became a busboy from the moment I could walk. Then of course the cruise I was on was attacked by pirates and Zeff took me in."

Sanji hugged his legs closer to him and frowned at the memories.

"Cruise?" Zoro asked.

Sanji hesitated for a second. "Um… Yeah. When I was, like, ten I was in a cruise ship that was attacked by pirates. Everyone on both ships died except for me and the pirate ships captain."

Zoro frowned at that but didn't say anything.

"He saved my life and we found an island and we almost starved to death and it was the worst and best thing that had ever happened to me. The worst thing that ever happened to me because that was the day I lost everything I knew. Everything I had from my parents and my previous life were all destroyed and washed away and I was left with nothing. It was the best thing that ever happened to me because I got a whole new life. I learned to cook and fight and defend myself and it was all because of Zeff."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. "Zeff was the captain that attacked and saved you?"

Sanji nodded.

"Hmm. Who would have thought. You have a past that is more messed up than mine." Zoro said after a while.

Sanji couldn't help but smile at that. He laughed for a second and shoved Zoro with his shoulder. Zoro smiled and sat up so he could shove Sanji back.

"So what's your story?"

"My story?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. What happened to you to mess you up so badly that you became a pirate?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing really. I mean sure I never had parents but I grew up in a dojo with a lot of other orphans and kids and I had a fatherly figure. Then one day my best friend passed away and I vowed that I would be the greatest swordsman ever."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sanji frowned.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Anyways, after she died I devote even more of my life to training. I began hunting down pirates and then I just couldn't get back home."

Sanji frowned at that, "Why not?"

"I-um kind of forgot the way home."

Sanji stared at him for a long moment before grinning, "You got lost, didn't you?"

Zoro scowled at that. "Shut up."

Sanji laughed at that and Zoro couldn't help but smile back. It just felt right.

"See. I told you. At this rate they will be popping out babies in no time." A loud whisper met their ears.

Zoro and Sanji turned to see an innocent looking Nami smiling at them. A guilty looking Usopp and a grinning Luffy behind her.

"You guys should be in bed," Sanji accused.

Nami just grinned, "I couldn't sleep."

Luffy ran up to Sanji and settled in his arms. Sanji smiled at him and stroked his hair.

Nami giggled.

Usopp settled into Zoro's lap and looked up. "What does Nami mean by soon you will be popping out babies? I thought babies were given to people by white birds."

"Really? Makino told me that babies grew on trees." Luffy said. "Although some of the pirates who visited the bar told me that babies were the result of something called 'fucking' and they came out of women's butts but that just sounds ridiculous."

"That is ridiculous. They don't come out of women's butts. They come out of women's vaginas." Nami said.

"What's a vagina?" Luffy asked innocently.

"I'll show you." Nami said as she began to pull down her pants. Sanji grabbed her arm and stopped her from taking off her pants.

"Nami. Don't do that. Ever. Now go back to bed. You too boys," Zoro said.

Nami sighed and pouted. Luffy moaned at the thought of standing up and Usopp was already half asleep at this point.

"Carry me!" Luffy asked, excited. Sanj sighed and stood. He lifted the seven year old into his arms. Zoro did the same with Usopp.

Nami led them back inside and into the bedroom. She laid down in her special spot next to Robin and Franky and waited for Luffy and Usopp to be put down before tugging Zoro next to her.

Zoro sighed and complied to the little girl's wishes. Nami then motioned for Sanji to lie down next to Zoro.

"Mommies and Daddies are supposed to sleep next to each other."

"Nami-" Sanji started.

"Shhhhh. The babies are sleeping." Nami whispered. "You should just give in now." She told them seriously.

What was with this girl? Sanji thought as he slid into bed next to Zoro.

"Now cuddle."

Sanji and Zoro stared at the girl shocked.

Sanji stood up at that and got as far away from Zoro as he could.

"I'm going to- uh- start breakfast." Sanji said quickly as he rushed out of the room.

Zoro stared at Sanji. It wasn't as if they were really going to cuddle or have babies or anything Nami was saying. Why was the blond reacting so violently? Was there more to his story that he didn't tell Zoro? It was almost like he was afraid of something.

Zoro wouldn't put it past him. It wasn't like he was telling Sanji everything either. Even though it would be nice to share his problems with someone else Zoro just didn't want to.

It wasn't like he didn't trust the cook. He put his life in the man's hands constantly.

Zoro sighed. He disliked how much more complicated an already difficult situation was becoming. He closed his eyes and sighed. Might as well get some rest while he still could.

xXxXx

"This way!" Kalah whispered loudly as he led Luffy and Robin deeper into the forest. He seemed to know where he was going but that was unsurprising considering that the boy lived here his entire life.

This morning after breakfast mommy had taken Nami and Brook shopping for more supplies and daddy was cleaning up the house and taking care of Belle. Luffy had managed to sneak himself Robin and Kalah out and now Kalah was going to show them his secret hideout.

Luffy eagerly ran after the boy once his speed picked up. Soon the trio was racing and giggling.

Kalah stopped suddenly and held up his hand to motion to the others to stop.

"We're here," He said.

Luffy grinned and tried to race ahead to see it but Robin stopped him. "Where?" She asked the little three year old.

Kalah climbed onto a rock and then suddenly disappeared. Luffy and Robin stared at the spot shocked.

Kalah's head poked out. "Come on guys."

Luffy quickly flung himself towards Kalah while Robin was a bit more cautious in her approach.

"This place is so cool!" Luffy grinned as he looked around. Robin had to agree with the boy.

The hideout was surprisingly big and it didn't look like a three year could make it. He probably found it or had someone else make it for him.

Luffy seemed to have notice this as well.

"How did you find it?" Luffy asked curiously.

"I didn't. Daddy made it for my brother and me so we could hide from Mommy whenever she got angry. I don't know what that means though." Kalah said carefreely as he grabbed a toy and began playing with it.

"Where is your daddy?" Robin asked.

Kalah shrugged. "Daddy left a little while ago. I don't know when. One day I was playing outside and then there was a lot of screaming and then there was a bright flash in the kitchen. When I looked inside Mommy was getting smaller and smaller until she was a baby and daddy was demanding Arya turn her back."

"Arya? Who's that?" Luffy interrupted.

"My older brother." Kalah grinned at him. "He is the most awesomest person ever!"

"What happened after that?" Robin asked, curious about the rest of the story.

Kalah shrugged. "I don't remember. The next thing I knew you guys were barging into the house and feeding us. I was so hungry and tired."

Robin frowned but didn't say anything else.

"We should probably get back. Mommy and daddy might worry." Robin said as she stood up and brushed some dirt off of her legs.

Luffy pouted but agreed. He was getting hungry and mommy promised them meat.

Slowly the three kids made their way back to the house. Robin made sure to memorize the path so she could explore it better later.

Something didn't make sense to her.

"Robin, hurry up!" Luffy called as he raced ahead. Kalah giggled and ran after him. His short legs making it difficult to keep up. Robin just smiled and followed.

xXxXx

Yes, yes. I am aware of how short this chapter is. I do have an excuse though. College is stressing me out. I legit hate it and I haven't even started it yet. I don't even know where I'm applying yet…. Is that bad….

Any school recommendations anyone?

Also on top of that: my idiot partner who was supposed to be helping me with a project wimped out on me so now I have to do all the work.

Plus life is hard and I'm getting gray hairs. I should not be getting gray hairs at the age of 17! On the plus side, because of all this stress I lost ten pounds.

But still…. Ugh. Life… I hate it. Why can't we go back to living on farms and being ruled by a monarch? Life was so much better back then. People actually cared about others and fandoms didn't ruin lives and people were actually good in the heart.

You know, besides the whole male dominant society and all the other downfalls.

Why can't the world be simple? Someone make this happen!

…. So anyways. Colleges anyone? I have a 3.5 GPA if that helps (I know it's low. Just work with me though)…. Any school works for me. Preferably in New England since the rest of America freaks me out. (No offense)...

I legit was crying earlier because of all this college stress….

**Lilac :( **


End file.
